


Don't Tear

by kokode



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, OTL, because i think im hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokode/pseuds/kokode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami seriously did not plan it at all, a hilarious coincincidence he says... Aomine will have a hard time trusting him for quite a while though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tear

Times like these only happen when the two of them haven't had the opportunity to meet over an extended period of time. Times when they would be too excited to touch and feel each other's skin on theirs and Aomine would lose all sense of decency and just rip the clothes off of Kagami's body. Literally.

Afterwards, when they're both fully sated and have turned into a mess of tangled limbs and sticky bodies, Aomine coaxes Kagami to sleep and worry about getting cleanedd up in the morning. Tempted into going with what the bluenette is saying (because really, who could bother to clean up when you can't even feel your legs anymore and you're too tired to be responsible), Kagami cuddles to the warmth of Aomine's embrace.

Now the next morning would spell trouble for the tanned male as his redheaded boyfriend finally realize that his clothes have been (yet again) torn to bloody pieces and scattered across the apartment as if some animal ripped it off his body before swallowing him whole. And Kagami was pretty convinced that his analogy isn't too far off from what actually happened.

* * *

Today is one those days. For some reason unknown to both of them, Aomine still rips Kagami's clothes off of him even after so many times he's been banned from having sex because of it and Kagami would only be too distracted from pleasure to prevent the other from damaging his clothes.

Currently ravaging the each other's mouths, Aomine's hands went to work immediately and attempted to rip off his boyfriend's shirt. Keyword: attempted. The bluenette has never had any problem tearing off Kagami's shirts before so he wasn't prepared for the shock of finding that the material just stretched in his hold but not leave the other male's body at all. The shirt surely was damaged from what Aomine did, but it wasn't torn or shredded or ripped, just… stretched. Aomine stopped what he was doing and looked at the piece of fabric as if it was some foreign thing that has just insulted the ground that Aomine walks on.

When Kagami noticed that his boyfriend suddenly stopped his ministrations, or rather when the other suddenly stopped moving altogether, he looked at him and saw the puzzled look Aomine is currently sporting on his face. He looked down, then, too see what it is that could have bothered the tanned male from stopping in the middle of their heavy make out session and found the suspect innocently clinging to his frame, refusing to leave his form even after the brutal handling Aomine has done to it. And that's when he lost it.

Aomine was snapped out of his troubling thoughts when he heard Kagami guffawing on his own, holding his stomach, head bowed down almost to the floor. He looked at him in confusion for a few seconds before his facial expression turned to a scowl and he walked over to the couch, mumbling about stupid boyfriends and their stupid elastic shirts the whole way.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: eeeh.. I'm lazy and worthless so no Valentine story from me TvT as if lol OTL


End file.
